


Flirty Butler

by DestinedAtMidnight



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Flirty, Fluff, nico always manages to mess with princess mc's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedAtMidnight/pseuds/DestinedAtMidnight
Summary: (Request from Tumblr) "May I ask for some quick flirty Nico fluff? I always liked the moments when Princess realizes he's not just some boyishly adorable attendant!"Nico's flirty yet kind personality always left your mind in a twist~





	Flirty Butler

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I actually prefer the boyish type lololol but Nico is still my fav from the game~! Enjoy <3

“… And this is Nico, your personal butler, he will stay by your side most of the time you are in the castle and with aide you with majority of your duties.”

Giles was currently introducing you to your valet, he had bright pink hair but a proud posture. “It’s an honour, my Lady,” he bowed, grinning at you. While he looked far from the old butler stereotype in your mind, he was obviously good enough if he was the Princess’ own helper.

After a gruelling first day of lessons, you almost ran back to your room. Sitting down, you let out a sigh just before the door to your room opened. It was Nico with a trolley.

“I’ve brought you some tea, m’lady, I thought you might want some after your long day.”

“Why, thank you, Nico.” You were surprised, watching him closely as he expertly poured your tea. Taking the steaming cup from him, you bought it up to your lips, taking a few gentle, gratifying sips. “Thank you,” you sighed.

You heard him let out a soft ‘hmm’ as you set the tea down on the table. Looking up, you see him quickly face the other direction, not meeting your eyes.

“Nico? Is something the matter?”

“Oh, umm…” he trailed off, looking back at you with a small smile. “Nothing m’lady, it’s just your… dress.” He spoke noncommittally, a foreign emotion dancing in his eyes.

Confused, you looked down, “my dre-? Oh!” Snatching one of the cushions from the sofa, you held it up in front of you, covering yourself. Without you noticing, somehow your neckline had plunged down revealing more skin than was appropriate. “My apologies, Nico. Thank you for turning away,” you chuckled nervously, averting your eyes.

“Ah, of course, m’lady,” he made his voice sound as levelled as possible, barely able to keep his emotions in check. Your dress had provided him with a very lovely view when you leaned down to put your tea on the table, after all.

It wasn’t until you were lying in bed that the question popped into your mind, _why didn’t he mention my revealing dress when he first came in the room? What wait until I asked him?_

...

One morning, you decided to tie your hair up before leaving with Nico for breakfast. Feeling the light air on your neck, you felt a lot better in the summer heat.

“You look lovely like that, princess,” he spoke from directly behind you, blowing hot air against your nape, causing you to flinch away from his sudden proximity.

“N- Nico!” You cried, trying to ignore the way the tingles spread from your neck through the rest of your body.

Pulling back, Nico gazed down at you, “I’m sorry, princess, you just looked so tempting I couldn’t stop myself.” Eyes wide, you could only stare at his statement, before he gave you smile and walked away effortlessly. “We have to be quick now or we’ll be late,” and with a quick wink, he left the room.

Hand still clasped against the back of your neck, you stared after him, he’s a lot more brazen than I first thought…

The rest of the day passed in the same fashion. Whenever the two of you were alone, you’d get the sense that he was teasing you with those wide eyes and subtle gestures.

For example, before he left you alone to your studies, he took your hand in his and placed a kiss on the back and then another on your fingertips. While you considered that relatively normal, he’d never kissed your hand before. When he smiled up at you, it almost tugged at you heart, until he flicked his tongue against your digits. Then he left without a word, it made you flustered and you didn’t know how to handle his sudden shift from the sweet, boyish kind-of-friend to the cheeky butler.

Later that afternoon, instead of taking you straight to you lesson with Giles, Nico took a diversion to the gardens instead. “You look like you need a break, princess, a little while won’t matter,” he said, walking one pace behind you as you took a refreshing breath of the floral-scented air.

The peaceful moment was broken, however, when the Royal Chamberlain’s voice rung out from somewhere unknown. Eyes wide, you turned to look back at Nico in panic. His expression mirrored yours, frantically thinking of a way to avoid getting caught and into trouble.

Taking your hand without a word, the two of you dived through a thicket of bushes. Gasping, you closed your eyes, the feeling of leaves and branches closing in on you raising your heartbeat even higher than it already was because of the feeling of Nico’s hand around yours.

It wasn’t until the sunlight was hitting your eyelids and the pressure around you disappeared that you reopened your eyes to see a very small gap in the bushes where you now stood.

“I discovered this hidden gap one day when I was… walking around,” Nico explained, pressed flushed against you. “Although it’s only big enough for one person we can hide here for now.”

You were too flustered by the situation to ask about his vague wording on how he found this gap. In the enclosed space, you could feel every muscle he had beneath his clothes. Hands still firmly clasped, you looked up at him, momentarily taken back by the feel of your rising chests brushing against each other with every breath.

Meeting your eyes, he lowered his forehead to yours, bringing his face right in front of you. “Nico! What are you doing?” You couldn’t pull away even if you wanted to, the bushes restricting your movements.

“You look flushed, princess,” he spoke in a teasing voice. “I’m checking to see if you have a fever.” Grinning down at you, you knew that he was teasing you again. It really affected you this time, the proximity scrambling your senses.

Desperate to somehow escape his touch, you tilted your head to the side so your foreheads were no longer touching. Looking past his shoulder, you let out a gasp. Behind him, despite the fact that he said there was ‘only enough space for one person’ you could clearly see the gap running on for another couple of metres.

Throwing his an accusatory glare, you pointed behind him, “want to explain this to me? You lied, move! Give me space!” You attempt to push him away from you but, (in a cliché move), he placed his hands over yours, keeping them firmly on his chest.

“Aww, can you blame me? How could I miss the chance to be close to you like this? I didn’t think you would mind…” His voice trailed off as he searched you face for any clue as to how you were feeling.

Confused. That’s what you were feeling. Nico was obviously very attractive and seeing this different part of him stirred things deep inside you. Wrapping his arms around you, he brought you impossibly closer, “I just want you to see me for who I really am.”

Inhaling, you clenched your hands ever so slightly into his shirt. You already knew what your answer was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought~ And if you like my content, then please support my on Ko-fi too: destinedatmidnight.
> 
> \- Widzz (come and visit my Tumblr too @destinedatmidnight to make a request, see more of my works, or just to chat!)
> 
> All characters belong to Cybird, this is for entertainment only.


End file.
